


【Miflo】意大利人和法国人哪边吻技比较好？

by Hoorai



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 一个亲亲故事。





	【Miflo】意大利人和法国人哪边吻技比较好？

一个慵懒的午后——

 

Mikele在懒人椅上化成一滩，Maeva窝在他对面的沙发上抱着袋黄油饼干，Florent独占豪华双人长沙发，无意识地拍打吉他的琴箱。

 

就是这么一个过于美好的，没有工作的，也让人提不起劲头的下午两点半。

 

电视机里放着旅游广告:古罗马时期的建筑物鳞次栉比地沐浴着斜阳，集市熙熙攘攘，喷泉旁有白鸽振翅飞翔。

 

“意大利有许多很美的城市。”Mikele顺势抛个话题打破沉静，“是属于艺术家的国度。”

 

“有机会你带我们去玩。”Florent接茬，随手扫了个和弦。

 

对话进行不下去，他们选择继续转头向电视。

 

镜头扫到一对情侣，男人执起伴侣的手，在上面印下一个轻吻，眼神深情——然后他们幸福地拥抱。

 

“哎，”Maeva突然来了兴致，直起身子满脸八卦样，“你们说，意大利人和法国人，哪边吻技会比较好？”

 

空气再次凝固起来，Florent一愣，甚至不再折腾他的宝贝吉他。毕竟这个问题听上去非常“不Maeva”，并且有些突然。按印象甜甜的女孩应该会问:“哪边比较浪漫？”

 

Maeva有点儿后悔，她嗅到一丝剑拔弩张的气息，但不这样就轮到我们的故事进行不下去了。她后知后觉地想起来，眼前两个人心理年龄加起来大概还没生理年龄十分之一大，现在她却挑起一个千古难辨的战争。

 

那边Mikele已经克服了懒人椅的绝对引力，脸上挂着挑衅的笑容:“那还用说？意大利人的种族天赋可不是传闻。”

 

Florent不甘示弱地放下吉他，蜜色的眼睛里流淌着某种执着:“Loconte先生，您难道认为口口相传的法国人的浪漫细胞是假的吗？”

 

他竟然用了敬语。Maeva又开始躺回柔软的沙发上啃小饼干，隔岸观火。

 

“我亲爱的法国小熊，”Mikele冲Florent抛了个媚眼（那是Florent做不到的事情，他一干这个整张脸就会奇异地皱在起），“吻技和浪不浪漫可是两回事情，再说比浪漫我也是不会输的。”

 

Mothe先生用鼻子出气表达自己的不满。

 

过了半晌，Maeva发觉，他俩都齐刷刷地盯着她看，眼里闪烁诡异的光。

 

“你们不会是想拿我开刀吧？”Maeva看不下去了，有一丝惊恐。

 

“你是在场唯一一位女士呀。”Florent看着她的表情几乎算得上是诚恳了。“况且这本来就是你提出来的，理所应当你该是评委。”Mikele从善如流地接道。

 

“哪有评委亲自参加比赛的道理？”Maeva赶紧曲线救国，“还有，要知道我前些日子好不容易找到了男朋友，不要让我的努力付之一炬嘛，要是传出去影响多不好。”

 

“你得对我们负责！”大男孩一如既往的柔软语气让他显得更加可怜巴巴。

 

而Maeva对他这样的表情最没辙，可她此时并不能让步，不然这个故事就跑偏了。于是她想到个两全的办法:“我当然会，我会把这个评委当到底的，所以，”

 

她指指Mikele，又指指Florent:“你们相互实践一下下不就好啦？”

 

Mik和Flo面面相觑。

 

Mik首当其冲发动攻势，向Flo勾勾手指，再次表示挑衅。

 

Flo不甘示弱，宛如离弦之熊窜进了Mik的懒人椅。一旁的比赛评审觉得那椅子根本无法承受两个大男人的重量。

 

★

 

Maeva后悔了，她想穿越回几分钟前掐死自己。

 

现在，她眼睁睁看着面前两个非亲非故的同事吻作一团。照目前形势来说是意大利人更胜一筹，可怜的法国人被禁锢在狭小的空间里，抓着对方的衣领挣扎。

 

Maeva毫不怀疑，假如现在她不在这儿，他们绝对能直奔本垒。第一分钟，她把饼干嚼的像爆米花;第二分钟，她后知后觉地举起手机录像作证并觉得自己在看真人小电影现场;第三分钟她收获Florent一个眼角发红的求救眼神——哇哦还是强迫型，刺激——好吧——第四分钟她传了条短讯。

 

于是第五分钟Mikele的手机响起来，意大利情圣终于放开小男孩，起身前还在Florent嘴唇上舔了一圈。

 

“看吧，果然还是我赢了。”Mikele这时候已经一手搭在门把上了，还分心思给Florent和Maeva送个招牌飞吻，“Solal喊我过去一趟，先走啦，拜。”

 

在门落锁的同时，Maeva听见Florent的惨叫塞满整个客厅。

 

“亲爱的，”Maeva挪到他身边的位置去，“如果你真的想和Mikele坦白然后推动进展，刚刚那会你应该把我支走而不是让我把他支走。”

 

“抱歉，Maeva...我...天哪——！我真是太没用了！”Florent双手把自己的脸捂得严严实实，声音透出来都闷闷的。但这并不能遮住他通红的耳朵尖，自然也没办法掩饰他整个人活像煮熟的番茄。

 

Florent觉得自己的大脑还浸泡在方才那个吻里沉浮，他没想到第一次从热情洋溢的意大利人那里夺取到的实打实的亲吻，竟然是在这种情况下发生。

 

他感觉嘴唇上还留有Mikele的热度，被搅的一塌糊涂的脑子还清楚地留下了所有记忆。Mikele充满侵略性地用柔软而又灵巧的舌头撬开他的牙关，为了比赛的目的Florent自然不能逃避或者沉沦，主动凑上去同他纠缠企图占领主动权，可Mikele又躲开他的舌尖，轻轻舔舐他的上颚。而在Florent条件反射地想要远离前，他早就用手指有力地扣住Florent的后脑勺，还把膝盖挤进他的两腿之间防止他逃跑......

 

停！停停停停！Florent如果再处理这些信息脑袋就要爆炸了。

 

他在Maeva关切的目光中把自己缩成一团。

 

——而他们不知道的另一边，Mikele，他隔着门板完完整整地接收了Florent的惨叫，并以相同的姿势捂脸，感觉那一块皮肤滚烫。

 

上帝啊，他问自己，我在干些什么？

 

 

 

后记.

 

这件事情给他们三人留下的印象都太过深刻，不过不管怎样，它也没有枉费Maeva的好心，成为促进Mikele和Florent在一起的重要一环（也许）。

 

代价是，常常被拿来调侃作为败方的Florent。

 

“那是因为我不在状态！”Florent第一万次愤恨地解释，“而且现在说这个不合适！”

 

“怎么不合适？”Mikele亲亲他的脸颊，“你那时候多可爱啊。”

 

“好吧好吧，”Florent跨坐到他腿上，环住Mikele肩膀，“让你看看法国人真正的实力。”

 

然后他们再次粘糊糊地吻在一起，却也没人在意输赢了。

 

 

————END————


End file.
